The Kill
by Uzumaki.Nah-chan
Summary: Eu cometi um grande erro. E ele um pior ainda. Como alguém poderia se apaixonar pela morte?
1. Prólogo

**E**u nunca imaginei que isso acabaria assim.

A verdade é que ninguém imaginava.

E só agora, depois de tudo o que ocorreu entre todos nós, eu pude perceber algo.

De um jeito ou de outro, não havia uma saída.

Destino? Idiotice?

Eu não sei.

Ou finjo apenas que não sei.

Porque tenho absoluta certeza de que se não fossem meus atos, eu não estaria aqui.

Eu não estaria sofrendo nesse lugar.

Porém, não desejaria isso a ninguém.

E não desejo isso a ele.

_O inferno, definitivamente, é pior que a morte._

**Coming soon**


	2. You

**_Capítulo 1_**

_You_

_

* * *

  
_

Certamente aquele era um dia como outro qualquer. O restaurante estava lotado e não sobrava uma mesa sequer, exceto a reservada. De fato era a melhor mesa da casa, tinha visão privilegiada para a cidade e ficava numa espécie de varanda. Como o restaurante era em uma colina, a vista era espetacular. E obviamente cara.

Mas isso não era o que importava no momento. Eles tinham dinheiro. O problema maior é que as pessoas que utilizariam aquela mesa eram as mais ricas e influentes na economia de Tokyo. Eram: o dono da Uchiha Inc. e o dono da Haruno Inc. E como se não bastasse, o ultimo era pai da minha funcionaria.

"Eles chegaram..." – murmurou a jovem de cabelos róseos e deslumbrantes olhos esmeralda. _Ela_ era a funcionária.

Era hora da verdadeira tortura, pois alguma coisa naquela noite estava fazendo com que eu sentisse isso.

Ao desviar o olhar da mesa, acompanhei-a até a entrada e, de fato, ela realmente não poderia atendê-los. Se eu disser que ela tropeçou quatro vezes até chegar à recepção foi pouco. Fora as vezes que sua mão percorreu a testa, como se enxugasse o suor inexistente, e o olhar aflito que ela me jogava sobre o ombro.

Certamente não era o meu dia de sorte.

"Escute" – pousei uma de minhas mãos em seu ombro e virei do modo com que pude encará-la – "Deixe seu pai e o Uchiha comigo, sim?" – lancei um sorriso confiante pra ela.

Ela vacilou um pouco, mas depois vi que os cantos de seus lábios se curvaram para cima. Aparentou estar um pouco mais tranqüila e isso me deixava feliz. Sakura realmente era uma garota perfeita, no meu ponto de vista.

"Obrigada, lhe devo uma." – disse por fim com seus olhos brilhando.

Dei-lhe uma piscadela e segui à recepção. Um rapaz alto, de olhos e cabelos negros, possuía um penteado que indiscutivelmente desafiava as leis da física – além de uma áurea incrivelmente irritada e tensa – olhava ansiosamente para os lados em busca do serviçal que o levaria à sua devida mesa.

No caso, eu.

Ao seu lado havia mais três pessoas, que ao contrário de si, tinham um ar leve e totalmente despreocupado. Talvez ansiosos, porém, nada negativo.

Com uma passada mais larga cheguei junto aos empresários – "Com licença, serei o atendente dos senhores essa noite. Podem me acompanhar até a mesa, por favor."

O mais alto e velho dos homens olhou em volta até que pousou seu olhar no balcão de atendimentos. – "E a senhorita Haruno... Ela não poderá nos atender?" – sua voz incisiva e confiante me fez vacilar um pouco, mas não perdi a compostura.

"Bem... ela está ocupada. Sinto muito." – sem esperar uma resposta, eu me adiantei e pedi que me seguissem.

Dava para saber que era o pai de Sakura pelos mesmos olhos verdes. Porém, seu cabelo era negro e sua pele já não era mais tão lisa quanto à da filha. Algumas rugas e manchas de velhice já eram visíveis.

Acomodei-os em sua devida mesa e dei-lhes os cardápios. – "Obrigada." – ressoou a voz cintilante da morena que seguia o rapaz de áurea repressora. Não soube bem o que fazer afinal a única da mesa que era mulher tinha acabado de me agradecer por uma coisa que era meu trabalho. Mas tudo bem. Eu acho...

"N-nada." – sorri. Pelo canto dos olhos vi que seu acompanhante não tinha gostado muito do que ela havia feito, e como não queria causar nenhuma briga me apressei para toma um pouco de ar longe dali. – "Enquanto decidem o que vão pedir para o jantar, irei pegar um cartão para a mesa dos senhores. Querem adiantar alguma bebida ou entrada?"

O senhor-áurea-opressora-de-meros-garçons lançou-me seu gélido olhar – "O melhor vinho da casa." – Sua voz até que podia ser fria, mas seu timbre era meio rouco e duvido que qualquer garota em sã consciência resistiria ao dono.

"Sim. Um momento."- e saí.

Simples.

Acho que foi a melhor coisa que eu tinha feito desde que havia encontrado os olhos negros. Tirando o pai de minha funcionária, o mais velho de olhos igualmente verdes e cabelos negros, eu não conseguira reparar nos outros por causa do senhor-olhar-assassino-com-voz-e-aparencia-sexy.

Qual era o meu problema? Eu nunca vira aquele rapaz antes e tava praticamente babando por um desconhecido. Homem ainda por cima! Eu sinceramente espero que não faça nenhuma burrada até o final do jantar ou acho que meu restaurante terá uma péssima fama após isso.

Suspirei. Eu teria que apostar na sorte, não?

Caminhei o mais lento possível até o balcão de atendimento e busquei o cartão da mesa seis. A qual era referente ao opressor-sexy-de-garçons. Acho que eu poderia perdoá-lo por sua áurea. Afinal ele parecia tão bem naquele terno, imagina se ele estivesse sem e...

Não! Foco! Eu preciso pegar a porcaria do cartão. Apenas isso. Não é pedir muito para minha sanidade me ajudar a fazer _apenas _isso, era?

"Naruto?" – murmurou uma voz cintilante ao meu lado, fazendo com que eu saísse de meus devaneios.

Eu virei a cabeça meio atordoado e me deparei com as esmeraldas muito próximas de mim.

"S-sakura?" – murmurei pela proximidade. Fiquei paralisado, não conseguia me mexer. Era como se meus nervos tivessem se desligado dos meus músculos e, conseqüentemente, dos meus ossos.

Ela afastou-se um pouco e me senti soltando a respiração. Quando eu a havia prendido mesmo?

"Está tudo bem?" – perguntou ela com a preocupação transbordando nos impecáveis olhos verdes – "Olha se você quiser, eu..."

Levantei a mão, recobrando-me de como mexia meu corpo e a interrompi. – "Não. Está tudo bem. Vim só buscar o cartão da mesa." – de repente deixei com que minha mão vasculhasse o escaninho de cartões até que parasse na sexta casinha de cima para baixo.

"Sakura..." – murmurei indeciso se devia fazer a pergunta inconveniente. Mas eu era curioso de mais para omiti-la. – "Quem o cara de cabelos negros?"

"Meu pai, não?" – ela lançou um olhar duvidoso a mesa e voltou a me encarar – "Ou você quer saber do outro?"

Desviei o olhar dela e passei a analisar o cartão cuidadosamente, como se procurasse um defeito ou algo do tipo. Não sei por que, mas mês sentia constrangido em perguntar aquilo. Afinal, nem era assunto meu.

"Era o outro, na verdade..." – assumi, me arrependendo logo em seguida.

"Ah... _Ele._" – disse com certa ênfase no 'ele'. Confesso que me senti meio traído, pois sua expressão mudou completamente quando falou do rapaz. Tinha aquele sorriso bobo e uma expressão sonhadora, como se afirmasse que ele era o próprio príncipe encantado de sua vida. – "Ele é o Uchiha Sasuke. Um dos presidentes. Mas desde que o irmão sumiu, ele toca a empresa sozinho." – Ela suspirou – "Ele parece tão misterioso e inalcançável, não?"

"É, talvez." – disse meio emburrado. Ele conseguira conquistar a Sakura-chan tão rápido e eu jamais fiz isso.

Suspirei frustrado e fui à busca do tal vinho. Quem me dera conseguir fazer à mesma coisa que o tal conquistador-Uchiha fazia. Ele conseguiu chamar até a minha atenção! Como se fosse muito fácil chamar minha atenção. Sim. Isso foi uma ironia. Não levem para o lado pessoal, mas eu com certeza NÃO sou fácil. Ok?

Dispersei minha pequena discussão com minha mente quando voltei a mesa com o cartão, quatro taças e a dita melhor-garrafa-de-vinho-do-senhor-conquistador, ou melhor dizendo, _Senhor Uchiha_. Já tinha colocado os objetos na mesa quando passei a prestar atenção na conversa.

"Então, a empresa Haruno tem a maior satisfação de juntar-se a corporação Uchiha. Mas existe um, porém." – a voz firme do mais velho melodiava-se junto ao som do vinho que era servido. Até que era bonita. A voz, quero dizer. Sempre demonstrava ser incisiva, sem nenhum tremor, e bastante grave. Quase como um trovão.

Passei para a taça da jovem.

"E qual seria?" – melodiou a voz rouca de Sasuke. Tenho que admitir que não tem nenhuma comparação na voz do moreno com o velho a sua frente. Não por causa da idade. Mas tinha algo a mais. Não sei descrever. Mas era totalmente sexy e ninguém pode negar isso.

Passei para a taça do _Senhor Uchiha._

"Bem... Para firmar o acordo, eu preciso de algo além de uma simples assinatura. De um laço maior." – denotou sua voz sigilosa.

O vinho estava na metade do copo.

"Diga sem rodeios." – murmurou tentando esconder a impaciência.

Quase cheio...

"Para que as duas empresas se juntem, você terá de aceitar a se casar com a minha filha." – esboçou um meio sorriso.

Foi assim que, quando eu me dei conta, o vinho já não ia mais para a taça. Ao tentar impedir rapidamente o desperdício do líquido, esbarrei no cristal e o vi voando na direção da branquíssima camisa branca do Uchiha. Ao lado do rapaz, não muito diferente vi a taça deslizar da mão da jovem e ir de encontro ao chão.

"M-me... ME DESCULPE!" – gritei chamando mais atenção para o incidente. – "Tenham certeza de que serão bem recompensados. O jantar hoje a noite é por conta do restaurante" – Não sei como, mas consegui pronunciar tudo de uma vez. Sem retomar fôlego algum. – "O senhor Uchiha pode me acompanhar por gentileza?"

* * *

Até o caminho do banheiro ele não proferiu nada. Não lançou nenhum olhar ameaçador e muito menos estava com aquela áurea opressora. Dava para sentir um pouco de raiva sendo emanada dele, mas acho que se devia a sua blusa da Hugo Boss totalmente tingida e seu terno igualmente sujo.

Ignorei enquanto ele se despia e mirei o espelho do toalete. Ok. Eu minto. Observei com atenção ele tirar o paletó e começar desabotoar a blusa _através do espelho_. Ninguém é totalmente santo, ta? Eu só estava perturbado com a ideia de como aquele rapaz conseguia chamar tanta atenção. Ainda mais de um homem como eu. EU!

Sinceridade... Acho que a noite estava saindo pior do que estava prometido.

"Dobe, pare de me olhar fixamente pelo espelho." – inquiriu com sua voz rouca, mas firme.

Desviei o olhar hipnotizado do abdômen perfeitamente definido e encontrei seus orbes negros. – "Não me chame de Dobe, Teme." – falei com a garganta meio seca por causa da visão.

Era fato que o homem estava na posição de cliente, mas não era por causa disso que permitiria ser chamado de "Dobe". Quem ele pensava que era? Um Uchiha? Quer saber? Eu não to nem ai.

"Relaxe." – falou com o mesmo tom de voz – "Por um lado eu te devo uma. Não agüentava mais aquele homem. E você me deu um tempo para pensar."

Esqueci momentaneamente a raiva e a conversa repassou em minha mente. Eu realmente entendia os motivos da Sakura-chan. Aquele cara era um cretino. Lembro-me perfeitamente quando ela veio trabalhar aqui nesse restaurante e, não preciso comentar que tinha tudo a ver com o pai dela. Exatamente por isso que eu não deixei com que ela o atendesse.

Azar o meu.

"O senhor não está pensando mesmo em aceitar, está?" – perguntei surpreso. Vi que o rapaz apoiava-se na pia e virava o corpo, de modo com que eu tive uma visão privilegiada. Sua face permanecia de modo indiferente. Como permaneceu desde que saímos da mesa.

"Eu vou." – focou os olhos junto aos meus e levantou sua sobrancelha esquerda – "Por quê?"

A não. De forma alguma eu passaria mais um século tendo problemas com a Sakura-chan por problemas familiares. Nem a pau.

"Mesmo sendo um Uchiha, o senhor não pode fazer isso com ela. O senhor não pode se casar simplesmente por negócios. É antiético!" – gritei. Isso fez com que minhas mãos viessem automaticamente de encontro a boca. O que diabos eu estava fazendo? Aquele assunto não tinha NADA a ver comigo. Mas... Ela era minha amiga, certo?

Ele sorriu.

Daquele jeito meio sarcástico e sacana. Juro que eu tive que repensar _várias_ vezes para não partir pra cima dele e quebrar aquele narizinho empinado. Ok era bonito o nariz dele. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não poderia quebrá-lo.

"Como se ética me interessasse." – murmurou quase que para si – "Por que você se preocupa tanto com ela? Ela não passa de sua funcionária. Suponho eu..." – seu sorriso sumiu e seu rosto foi tomado por uma expressão... Maliciosa, eu acho.

"Ela é minha amiga, Teme!" – exasperei – "Além disso, não pense que sou como você e sua mentezinha antiética e poluída!"

Nesse momento, não sei exatamente o que foi, mas quando sua expressão sumiu e ele começou a se aproximar de mim, a única coisa que eu pude pensar foi recuar. Não que ele me intimidasse, pois eu poderia acabar com ele a qualquer hora. Fato.

Só me dei conta que não poderia mais recuar quando algo gelado veio de encontro às minhas costas.

"Se sua 'mentezinha' não é poluída" – sussurrou em meu ouvido quando, por sorte, conseguiu me imprensar contra a parede – "por que você fixou seus 'olhinhos' no meu abdômen? Não tente negar."

Estremeci dos pés ao meu fio de cabelo. Juro que se a perna dele não tivesse no meio das minhas e seus braços nos meus ombros, eu teria desabado ali mesmo. Senti minhas bochechas se esquentarem e uma sensação de calor instantâneo seguiu por todo meu corpo. O que diabos aquele projeto de gente estava fazendo?

"E-eu..." – senti suas mãos percorrem meu abdômen até o colarinho da blusa social, onde ele começou a desabotoar – "O que você está fazendo?!" – sentir o calor esvair por todo meu rosto e quase não reconheci minha voz ao exclamar. Da onde viera aquela voz tão aguda?

Sinceramente, a situação estava estranha... Um estranho-anti-ético-e-_bonitinho_ me imprensando contra a parede, enquanto lá fora acontecia uma reunião sobre o casamento dele – o que eu tenho meus motivos para achar estúpido o suficiente para a Sakura se revoltar _novamente_ contra o pai – e minha cabeça simplesmente focalizada na sensação de como era ter meu corpo entre uma parede e o quadril de Uchiha Sasuke. De fato, eu não poderia está raciocinando muito bem. Acho que era a temperatura ambiente. Só poderia ser.

"Dobe, Dobe..." – vi um meio sorriso deslizando sob o lábio fino e avermelhado – "Eu _sinto_ que você gosta."

Eu engoli a seco quando de repente eu senti rodando e o ar voltou a fluir normalmente com a distância do moreno. O único problema é que o 'ar' fluiu também no meu abdômen. Só fui entender quando viu minha blusa na mão dele. Quando ele tinha tirado?

"Teme!" – gritei – "Devolva!" – de relance vi meu reflexo no espelho e se eu disse que eu parecia um tomate, era pouco.

"Tenho assuntos a tratar lá fora. Quando eu terminar, volto com sua vestimenta." – ao terminar de abotoar a blusa percebi que a manga tinha ficado um pouco curta, mas já devia esperar isso, pois o projeto de Uchiha era um tanto mais alto que eu.

"Volte aqui!" – eu fui para cima do inseto, mas – por sorte, diga-se de passagem – ele desviou.

"Até mais Dobe." – e saiu dobrando as mangas.

O pior de tudo é que naquela noite, ele não voltou.

* * *

Irritantemente e infelizmente, o dia seguinte passou-se _muito_ lentamente. Não que eu detestasse dias ensolarados, pelo contrário, _amo _sol.

A questão é que aquele filho da mãe estava lá. Sim. O projeto de Uchiha.

O demônio teve a capacidade de voltar – provavelmente das profundezas do inferno – com a dita 'vestimenta' da noite anterior. Se ele viesse só para entregar isso ou pedir desculpa, o que sinceramente eu acho _muito_ difícil daquele antiético fazer estaria tudo bem. Tudo ótimo, na verdade. O problema é – como cria do satã – ele sentou na bosta da mesa mais cara que, por acaso, ele reservou por três meses, e passou o dia inteiro lá.

Mas isso não é nada. O pior de tudo, TUDO MESMO, é que ao invés de se preocupar com a pessoa que carrega o par de sua aliança, ele simplesmente bebericou sua aguinha natural e ficou me seguindo com o olhar.

Será que ele está querendo outra blusa? Não dá para comprar em dia de semana. Tudo bem que eu sou o dono do restaurante, mas também sou o gerente e um dos garçons.

"Escuta..." – disse chegando com uma nova garrafinha de água – "Esse fim de semana eu vou comprar sua blusa. Não precisa vim aqui todo dia pra me supervisionar, Teme." – o encarei.

Antes que eu pudesse depositar a garrafinha sob a mesa, ele retirou-a da bandeja, abrindo-a em seguida, e despejando-a no copo já vazio.

"Estou aqui por causa da Haruno." – comentou fitando-me nos olhos – "Não seja tão convencido Dobe."

"Se é para se casar com ela, pelo menos a trate como 'Sakura' e tente permanecer com seus olhos nela." – Há! Ele não esperava por isso.

Naruto 1, Bastardo 0.

Sério, perto dele eu me sinto um anjo. Não que eu não seja, mas ele faz tanta coisa errada. Suponho eu. Para falar a verdade... Eu não sei nada sobre esse bastardo. Será que ele faz alguma coisa além de oprimir garçons alheios?

"Hum... Dobe, você já pensou em não estar com ela durante 90% do dia?"

É. Naruto 1, Bastardo 1.

Droga.

* * *

Ser supervisionado é um saco. Eu sinceramente tenho que admitir isso. Acho que se eu me tornasse um empregado novamente, iria enlouquecer.

Motivo?

Durante os dois meses que se passou, ele não faltava um dia sequer. Até mesmo quando era folga da Sakura-chan. Ele dava desculpa como 'não perturbe, eu paguei a mesa' – quando estava de TPM – e 'eu gosto da vista daqui' – quando por algum milagre divino ele estava... Normal.

Muitas vezes ele levou o laptop e trabalhou até o horário do restaurante fechar (eu sei que ele estava trabalhando porque eu espiava quando ia trocar a garrafa de água).

Outras vezes ele saiu para alguma reunião e depois retornou absorto em pensamentos (também sei que eram reuniões porque ele ia falar para a Sakura-chan o motivo de ter saído).

Fora a isso nada tinha mudado com _ele._

Agora vem a parte interessante e nem um pouco agradável.

A Sakura-chan não parecia tão 'normal' quanto ele. Ignorando a parte que ele é totalmente insensível e acrescentamos à parte de que a Sakura-chan é mulher, lógico.

Mas o ponto não era bem esse.

A cada dia que passava ela chegava pensativa, aérea... Em qualquer lugar que não fosse o restaurante, a mente da Sakura-chan vagava. Eu poderia até arriscar em dizer que ela já não tinha o mesmo brilho nos olhos desde que fora morar com o Teme.

Lógico que eu estava preocupado. E mais lógico ainda que eu logicamente fui discutir minha lógica com o ilógico do Uchiha. Hehe quanta palavra parecida!

"Por que você está rindo bobamente, Dobe?" – murmurou o ilógico, retirando-me dos lógicos pensamentos.

Lancei-lhe um olhar irritado, mas acho que não deu muito resultado. Pois ele deu seu sorriso de escárnio e acrescentou:

"Sabe... Acho que nem meu átomo de hidrogênio se intimidou com seu olhar." – sinto muito, mas assumo que mesmo sendo um bastardo ele ficava ótimo com aquele sorriso ignorante.

"Sabe..." – praticamente bufei – "Acho que não me sinto microscopicamente ofendido com você."

É. Também não deu o efeito desejado.

Ele simplesmente desviou o olhar para seu computador de última geração e não esperou uma resposta.

"Bem..." – Arrastei a cadeira ao seu lado e não me importei em sentar sem pedir licença. Afinal... Era o bastardo! – "Quero falar com você a respeito da Sakura-chan."

AGORA SIM! Finalmente tinha conseguido uma reação do Sasuke!

Não foi bem uma reação _tão _significativa. Na verdade, ele só tirou o olhar rapidamente da tela do aparelhinho-de-última-geração-dele. Mas eu acho que já era um sinal, não?

"O que tem a Har-, digo, Sakura?" – Corrigiu rapidamente. Sinto que ela deve ter comentado algo com ele a respeito do 'Haruno'.

"É que ela está muito aérea no trabalho. Repare." – Fiz um gesto com a mão e ele seguiu com o olhar.

Realmente não sei descrever o que ela estava fazendo. Talvez... Não! Eu nem sei explicar direito. Ela estava com os braços totalmente em cima do balcão, com o queixo totalmente apoiado em cima dos mesmos, e olhando fixamente para um copo de cristal totalmente vazio com uma expressão totalmente vazia. Ela estava totalmente distante do restaurante. Só tinha o corpo presente.

"Deve ser o mal estar." – Explicou, sem se importar muito.

"Mal estar?" – Porque ela não me disse nada quando chegou? Eu teria dado o dia de folga.

"Sim. Acordou umas cinco horas da manhã meio tonta e enjoada. Mas depois de tomar um banho gelado e beber bastante água, ela melhorou." – sem perder mais um segundo de seu precioso tempo, ele voltou sua atenção para o computador – "Além disso, está muito quente e seco."

O que não era mentira, pois havia feito trinta e três graus.

Mas eu não disse isso em voz alta. Limitei-me a levantar e seguir meus deveres... Como, por exemplo, trocar a garrafa-de-água-Uchiha.

Acho que lucrei mais com garrafas de água do que qualquer outra coisa nesses dois meses. Vou me lembrar de ver isso no orçamento do restaurante.

* * *

Estava meio aborrecido nesse dia. Minha amiga/empregada tinha passado mal e agora tinha desmaiado no estacionamento do restaurante em pleno horário de almoço.

Sentir-me morto por uma carga a mais no restaurante era o mínimo que eu poderia pedir, MAS, como sempre, isso era de mais. O inútil não quis acompanhar a noiva até em casa, deixando o trabalho para o pobre gerente. Acho que Uchihas têm titica de galinha na cabeça. Só pode.

Estava distraidamente pensando nisso quando quase tive uma parada cardíaca quando vi uma pessoa sentada na minha cama.

"AHHHH!" – tropecei em uma tigela de ramen e caí – "Aiii."

"Como sempre é desastrado..." – zombou o intruso.

"SUIGETSU!" – repreendi –"Eu já disse um milhão de vezes que não é para você vim aqui quando eu não to em casa! E muito menos, me dá sustos!" – Encarei-o irritado.

"Ahh...." – ele fez um biquinho – "A donzela não gostou?"

Sinceramente, um dia desses ainda vou espancá-lo e arrastar seu corpo magrelo pelo chão da minha casa.

Já ia retrucando quando o irritante me interrompeu – "Não tenho tempo, Naruto. Transforme-se logo."

Muito contra vontade, eu me transformei. Eu estava cansado e só queria dormir, não era pedir muito.

Deixei com que o fluxo de energia corresse até meus olhos e por um segundo me senti flutuando, para logo em seguida sentir o chão novamente. Quando abri os olhos, vi o vermelho sangue que predominava em meus orbes pelo reflexo do espelho. Estava com meu quimono preto e tinha asas – semelhante às de morcego – nas costas.

"Que obediente..." – debochou seguido de uma risada.

"Cale a boca." – meu tom de voz estava mais grave devido à transformação e conseqüentemente, eu estava mais sério devido ao assunto que iríamos tratar. – "Você sabe que com vidas eu não brinco."

"Calma ai, raio de sol. Já vou entregar o pergaminho." – ele retirou o rolinho de dentro do seu quimono preto e o estendeu pra mim junto de uma folha avulsa – "Assine aqui."

Mordi o canto do meu polegar e pressionei-o onde continha uma linha com meu nome em baixo.

"Um dia você ainda fica sem sangue para confirmar o recibo de suas missões" – Suigetsu buscou o papel de minhas mãos e logo vi a folha branca tornando-se cinzas.

Ele até que tinha razão quanto ao sangue, mas eu não iria morrer. Não mesmo. – "Quem é a vítima da vez?"

"Você sempre se interessa por assuntos que não deveria, não?" – Falei com minha voz gélida.

Vou deixar claro que não importa o quanto eu brinque, ou seja, idiota normalmente, mas se tem uma coisa na qual eu não brinco, é a vida dos outros. E por incrível que pareça (ou não), o ignorante do Suigetsu não concordava comigo. Contraditoriamente brincava com cada humano como se fossem peças de xadrez.

"Assunto que _deveria_ lhe interessar mais do que qualquer outra coisa." – retrucou.

Fechei os olhos impacientemente e abri o pergaminho verde.

Não sei exatamente qual foi minha expressão. Mas sei que qualquer que fosse Suigetsu certamente ficou sério diante dela.

Nunca havia acontecido isso comigo antes. Ninguém próximo, nenhum conhecido, nenhum parente ou... _Amigo_.

"Naruto... Quem quer que seja não cometa o erro de... " – o barulho do pergaminho encontrando o chão fez com que ele interrompesse o que estava prestes a dizer. Ele buscou o rolinho e o abriu curiosamente – "Quem diabos seria para..." - E pela primeira vez ele tomou a decência de calar a boca.

Eu não queria fazer aquilo. Dessa vez eu não conseguiria ser quem eu realmente era. Mas se eu não o fizesse...

"Não faça nenhuma besteira." – declarou por fim e sumiu.

Se eu não o fizesse... Eu e _ele_ iríamos para o inferno. E eu não estou falando do Suigetsu.

Como não tinha muita escolha, abri a janela e pulei seguindo o caminho da casa da minha nova vitima.

Como sempre era pedir de mais uma noite tranquila de sono.

* * *

_**Mandato de morte 104.789.444-11**_

_**Execução imediata.**_

_**Vítima:**__Uchiha Sasuke._

_

* * *

  
_

**TBC...**

**N/A:** Agradeço a kappuchu-san que betou para mim (_OBRIGADA!!!_), quem me mandou review e a todo que esperam minha enrolação. Responderei as review pelo reply... Então, as respostas estarão em seus e-mails. Espero que gostem e deixem reviews, por favor!!! Ok? xD. Kissus!


	3. She

**Capítulo 2**

_She_

A casa era enorme vista do lado de fora e, provavelmente, dentro também. Fiquei parado um certo tempo, enquanto admirava a mansão. Nem me importei se alguém estava passando por ali, pois ninguém poderia me ver na forma que eu estava agora.

Tecnicamente eu sou um shinigami. Para quem não sabe o que é isso, seria um Deus da morte ou um anjo da morte. E é justamente por isso que eu levo a sério essa parte do meu trabalho, pois eu odeio ter a vida das pessoas em minhas mãos. A parte do "tecnicamente" é que deveriam ter mais shinigamis por ai, mas eu nunca vi outro! A única pessoa que eu conheço desse inferno de trabalho é o Suigetsu! E ele não faz absolutamente nada. Só entrega os mandatos e vai embora. Insuportável, não?

Ignorando essa parte, geralmente quando a sentença é dada a alguém, essa pessoa passa a me ver e sempre dou a chance dela terminar de se despedir de algum ente querido. Só que dessa vez eu me meti em um problema. Em todos meus anos de trabalho, e olha que foram muitos, eu nunca estive envolvido com alguém que iria executar. Resumindo a situação:

"Não tem como eu matar aquele Teme!" – isso saiu da minha boca como um desabafo, mas o que eu não esperava era que fosse um tanto alto.

Como sempre acontece, o Bastardo já deveria me ver, por tanto me aprecei de passar pela parede de sua casa antes que ele fosse na janela e comentasse com a Sakura-chan que eu estava de fantasia gritando na frente da sua casa. Ela o mandaria direto para um hospício (não que ele fosse ter uma vida muito longa por lá).

"Ahnnn" - resmunguei – "Esse caso vai me deixar sem dormir durante uns três dias. Mais os que a Sakura precisará de meu apoio." – suspirei exausto.

Quando passei pela parede deparei-me com a cozinha. Ampla, reta, moderna e desconfortável. Tudo o que você via era de última geração, desde a geladeira ao microondas ou o lava-louças, dentre outros eletrodomésticos. Tinha uma decoração um tanto sem graça. Sim. Era a típica cozinha branca e prata dando um ar gelado ao recinto.

Desviei a atenção da cozinha e atravessei outra parede. Dessa vez parei dento de um... Armário? Não sabia ao certo, pois estava muito escuro e apertado. Bem, minha visão é melhor que a dos humanos e mesmo estando escuro eu via normalmente. Porém, só enxergo com a luz do sol ou da lua. Se tiver uma fresta insignificante de luz, já é o suficiente pra mim, acredite.

Bem, não ia perder meu tempo naquele lugar apertado e estranho. Vai que é ali onde o Teme esconde suas armas de tortura... Vou admitir, senti um calafrio depois dessa.

Finalmente achei a escada. Para falar a verdade saí em cima dela, literalmente. Pus-me a subir os degraus (melhor dizendo, flutuando sobre eles) e cheguei ao corredor do segundo andar.

Amplo. Muito amplo. A cima tinha um teto de vidro e, muito mais a frente, uma varanda igualmente de vidro dando continuidade ao teto e adequando-se ao chão. Dava para os fundos da casa, assim podia ver o reflexo da água da piscina batendo no vidro e seguindo até metade do corredor, que era onde acabava a transparência da casa.

Segui pela direita, atravessando mais uma interminável parede de concreto. Me diga, por que um bastardo que morava sozinho ( e, agora, incrivelmente mora com uma pessoa... Noiva dele) tinha uma casa enorme e quase sem nada? A não ser móveis? Contraditório, não?

Parei completamente ao notar onde eu estava. Tinha roupas femininas pelo quarto, maquiagem e outros acessórios desconhecidos no universo masculino. Deduzindo que a única mulher ali era sua noiva, aquele deveria ser o quarto da Sakura-chan.

Parei novamente.

Não era para os dois dividirem o mesmo quarto? Já que eram noivos e sabe como é, né? Mas não havia sinal do Teme ali. Era tudo feminino ou sentimental de mais para ele. Estranho.

Andei um pouco mais e atravessei a parede ao lado de uma porta.

E me deparei com a cena que eu jamais me esquecerei.

Não foi algo bom, fato. E muito menos confortável de se assistir sem poder ajudar a pessoa.

Sakura-chan estava sentada no chão frio e úmido, chorando rios de lágrimas com uma coisinha na mão direita. Tinha sua mão esquerda posicionada junto ao ventre com um olhar inexpressivo, mas que carregava grande tristeza. Era como se apenas seu corpo tivesse presente. Sua mente devia vagar longe... Muito além do que se poderia imaginar.

Por um momento achei que a Sakura-chan sentia dor. Física e não sentimental. Então olhei em volta em busca de algum medicamento que 'acidentalmente' caiu e veio parar perto dela. Então vi uma caixinha rosa, mas sem muitos detalhes, apenas foquei-me no título onde dizia com letras garrafais e negrito: **TESTE DE GRAVIDEZ**.

* * *

Havia mais ou menos 40min desde que achei o quarto do Sasuke e fiquei observando seu sono. Eu estava sentado em cima de uma cômoda branca e cheia de gavetas, enquanto a cena de uns minutos atrás repassava-se freneticamente e não saía de minha cabeça.

Desviei o olhar do moreno e apoiei minha cabeça junto ao joelho, olhando para direita. Postado à parede, tinha um espelho. Ele refletia a cômoda e a porta da varanda. Nesse estado, nem me esforçando eu refletiria, pois estando no meio espiritual, eu não posso ser refletido.

Nossos espíritos são constituídos por alma e matéria. A alma dá uma idéia de algo abstrato, ou seja, lhe dá a existência. A matéria dá idéia de algo concreto, que durará, ou seja, lhe dá a eternidade. Juntos, formam o espírito que habita um recipiente (corpo, como chamam os humanos) e lhe dá a vida. Como nossos recipientes têm data de validade, 'morremos' e retornamos em outro corpo. Dando o processo chamado de reencarnação. Os espíritos destinados ao inferno ou ao céu, os que são decididos como 'missões incompletas', retornam. Os outros irão para o paraíso ou a condenação eterna.

Eu só pareço em espelhos quando estou com meu recipiente e me esforço para refletir. Isso ocorre porque eu só tenho matéria e alguém que não existe, não pode ser refletido. Minha alma foi condenada pelo meu passado, tornando-me um espírito incompleto que vaga pela eternidade mundo à fora.

Meu recipiente permaneceu o mesmo. Nunca o troquei. Pois uma vez que seu espírito é afetado, e você não morre, a vida do seu corpo também o sente. Por isso desde meus 18 anos, não envelheço.

Permaneci imerso em pensamentos durante uma hora aproximadamente, quando fui brutalmente interrompido.

"Como um Dobe como você conseguiu entrar na minha casa sem despertar o alarme ou ser oprimido por seguranças escondidos?" – perguntou a voz exigente e rouca – "Outra coisa, porque você está com uma fantasia ridícula e sentado no meu móvel?"

Olhei para ele e memorizei algo que poucas pessoas haviam visto. Um Uchiha recém acordado. Não normalmente arrumado, mas mesmo assim era lindo. Sua pele parecia mais clara por causa da lua, seu cabelo parecia mais negro em contraste à pele e seus olhos pareciam duas perolas negras imitando as madeixas.

Por mais arrogante que fosse e mesmo que não se importasse com a Sakura-chan, a ponto de fazê-la dormir em outro quarto, eu não poderia matá-lo.

Não era por beleza (ajudava, fato), não era por ser hábil, bondoso (ahn, acho que nunca irei presenciar isso), gentil ou amigável.

Ele merecia uma chance.

Motivo? Só existe um. Ele nunca se arrependeu de nada do que fez até hoje. Nos shinigamis percebemos isso e mais algumas coisinhas. Mas o que torna isso importante é: ele ainda precisa viver. Nossas vidas são compostas de alegrias e arrependimentos.

Quem não se arrepende de nada feito na vida, é porque não viveu. Não aprendeu a viver.

E ele não vai voltar. Sei disso, pois execuções imediatas são como intervenções ao curso normal da vida. E... Posso lhe afirmar que não trabalho para o céu, sendo assim seu espírito estaria condenado ao inferno.

"Dobe, pare de me ignorar e responda." – disse impaciente.

Bebê.

De repente tive um sobressalto. Ser criado sem o pai?

Não.

A Sakura-chan sozinha cuidando de um filho:

Não.

NÃO!

"Não!" – ao mesmo tempo em que pus as mãos na cabeça, desequilibrei-me e fui ao chão.

"Naruto! Deixe de ser idiota! O que você acha que est..." – Deixei com que sua mão passasse através do meu espírito, me dando conta de que foi uma péssima coisa a se fazer.

Sasuke me olhou perplexo. Algo que nunca imaginei que ele faria em vida. Ou em morte. Que seja. Mas não foi algo sábio.

Agora eu teria que explicar o que diabos eu era.

"Shinigami. É isso o que eu sou." – respondi de imediato. – "Se acalme." – minha mão passou frustradamente pela vastidão de cabelos loiros e pousou suavemente na nuca, onde cocei com leve desconforto.

Ponderei um pouco mais enquanto olhava pro chão decidindo por fim encarar o moreno a minha frente. Sua expressão já tinha voltado à mascara indecifrável de sempre e seus olhos não abandonavam os meus.

Vi o brilho que continha seus orbes negros, vi sua impaciência na testa franzida e vi a força com que ele apertava os lábios para não pedir uma explicação imediata.

"Você não sabe o que é um, certo?" – dirigi-me a ele sem desviar o olhar.

Sasuke negou. – "Uma pessoa me contou uma história sobre vocês."

Olhei-o confuso – "História?" – nunca havia escutado uma. Achava que tinha nascido para isso e pronto.

Ele suspirou.

"Vou contar, mas depois você me explica o que diabos estava fazendo me observando."

Achei uma troca justa, então apenas assenti.

* * *

"Um homem tinha engravidado uma mulher, ela era muito jovem e isso fora antes do casamento. Seus pais nem sabiam de seu relacionamento com o jovem rapaz, então ela seria deserdada e expulsa do clã. Impudentemente, os dois resolveram 'tirar' a criança. Naquela época não haviam muito recursos e a medicina não tinha se desenvolvido muito. Uma mulher da região lhe deu um 'chá' que continha um veneno e o feto sairia sem causar danos a mãe." – Sasuke tomou um pouco de ar e continuou .

"Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Houve algum problema e a mãe teve uma hemorragia interna, causando-lhe a morte. Desesperado o homem não sabia o que fazer, levou o corpo à funerária onde trabalhava e a queimou nos fundos da pequena casa. Antes que visse o corpo inteiro queimar, ele correu até a ponte que ligava o feudo à saída sul e se jogou. Morreu afogado e foi encontrado á alguns metros de distância."

Olhei incrédulo para o moreno. Ele descrevia como se tivesse presenciado a cena. E se realmente tinham lhe contado a histária, ele tinha uma grande memória.

"Ambos tinha suas almas condenadas, por causa dos pecados que haviam cometido. O ponto em comum era a morte." – sua voz morreu e eu percebi o olhar furtivo que deu à minha asa.

"Quando chegaram ao inferno, lhe fizeram a seguinte sugestão, 'vocês gostariam de virar anjos e trabalhar pra nós ou desejam cair ainda mais fundo neste lugar? ' Logicamente escolheram a primeira opção. O que eles não contavam era que tipo de anjo eles seriam. Foi dado-lhes o cargo de anjos da morte. Viviam vidas normais e quando perguntavam o que faziam, respondiam: somos caçadores." – ele suspirou e passou a mão nos cabelos negros. Seus olhos subiram e encontraram o teto, como se houvesse algo muito interessante ali, se fixaram e o silêncio reinou por um momento.

Refleti um pouco sobe isso. Nunca haviam me perguntado se eu queria isso ou preferia ir para o inferno. Apenas lembro-me de Suigetsu chegando ao orfanato e falando que, a partir daquele momento, eu teria um trabalho a cumprir.

"Shinigami era o apelido do homem, por causa do seu trabalho quando humano." – acrescentou quebrando o silencio. – "Ele trabalhava em uma funerária."

Olhei-o de cima a baixo e ele apenas esperou, como se eu estivesse ali apenas para fazer uma visita e não para mata-lo. Ele não tinha feito nada de errado, pois se tivesse eu saberia o porque de sua morte. Dessa vez tinha certeza que o mandato era por questões pessoais de sei-lá-quem-mandava-as-execuções.

"Sasuke..." – murmurei quase inaudível – "Pegue todas suas roupas e tudo o que for importante. Pegue todos os medicamentos que tiver em casa e toda a comida. Fale para a Sakura-chan fazer o mesmo."

"Você está louco?" – perguntou sério.

"Não. Nó temos que sair de Tokyo o mais rápido que conseguirmos." – disse tomando-lhe a mão.

Ele estremeceu e pôde ver que agora sentia minha mão, pois havia me materializado um pouco para que isso ocorresse – embora ainda estivesse na minha forma espiritual.

"Vou para casa buscar umas roupas e arranjar um carro." – olhei em seus olhos, tentado mostrar que não havia outro jeito.

"Você ainda não me disse por que estava me observando enquanto dormia." – disse com sua voz fria e rouca.

Soltei sua mão, dei as costas e segui até a varanda. Quando atravessei a porta de vidro olhei para o chão e suspirei. Detestava dizer aquilo a todas as minhas vitímas.

"Sou um shinigami. Sou a morte." – disse lançando um olhar frio sobre o ombro – "Eu vim te matar." – com isso tirei a fina camada de matéria que tinha sobre meus pés e deixei que o piso me engolisse.

Gostei de não ter visto sua reação.

Gostei de ter lhe observado dormindo

Gostei ainda mais de ter mudado de ideia.

Só não acho que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

* * *

O sol estava nascendo quando chegávamos na saída norte de Tokyo.

Sakura-chan estava arrumada e dormindo no banco traseiro. Sasuke, ao meu lado, tinha o maxilar travado. E... Por algum motivo, havia uma quarta pessoa no carro – sem contar o bebê, lógico.

A moça que havia jantado com o Teme, estava no banco traseiro, segurando a cabeça da Sakura-chan no colo.

Havia discutido com o arrogante insensível sobre isso, afinal, a situação já é grave o suficiente e ele só está agravando ainda mais.

"Precisamos da Karin. Ela é boa no que faz e concordou em deixar tudo para trás e pôr sua vida em risco." – retrucou como se estivesse falando que o céu era azul... MAS É LÓGICO QUE QUALQUER BABACA FARIA ISSO POR UM UCHIHA!

Não que eu estivesse fazendo isso por ele. Vou deixar claro que é por causa do bebê. Acredite.

De qualquer forma, eu tive que me contatar com o babaca do Suigetsu. E como não poderíamos parar, só falei com ele quando a Sakura-chan tinha acordado, o que foi meio frustrante.

Sakura-chan não podia vê-lo, uma vez que não fora condenada e nem tinha poderes espirituais o suficiente para isso.

Karin por outro lado me surpreendeu. Ela não só viu Suigetsu sentado ao seu lado, como também pôde descrevê-lo.

Geralmente as pessoas com algum poder espiritual pode sentir a presença, ver um vulto ou na pior das ocasiões, ver uma aura da cor que o espírito reluza.

Mas ela não.

Ela podia ver e _sentir_, mesmo estando 100% viva e com o espírito completo.

"O que diabos esse moleque espaçoso está fazendo aqui do meu lado e me imprensando contra a senhorita Haruno?" – resmungou impaciente, enquanto empurrava Suigetsu.

Enquanto eu olhava estupefato pelo retrovisor, Karin empurrava Suigetsu com as duas mãos para que afastasse um pouco.

"Você é um Dobe mesmo... Garantiu-me que elas não poderiam ver essa forma de vocês, pelo menos por enquanto."

Sakura-chan olhou para nós três como se fossemos loucos. A questão é que ela não podia ver um babaca a mais, então aposto que sugeriu mentalmente que deveríamos ir para um hospício.

Quem respondeu foi o idiota, ainda impressionado com a reação de Karin.

"Mas ela não deveria. Pessoas _normais_ não podem. Peguem Sakura como referência." – alisou uma mão no queixo enquanto ponderava a questão.

Sasuke parecia satisfeito com a análise do grisalho, mas não com o resultado da morena vendo-o.

"Enfim... Naruto, para que você me chamou?" – perguntou-me.

"Preciso saber a que altura da trilha fica a entrada para... A cidade espiritual que você me contou, sabe?" – eu realmente não lembrava o nome, só lembro-me dele comentando que sempre que tinha algum problema, sumia uns dias por lá e voltava ao seu trabalho.

"Olha... Não me envolva nisso, sim? Não estou disposto a sacrificar minha existência ou alguns anos no inferno por você, não mesmo. Mas enquanto puder, eu ajudarei." – deu um suspiro – " Vire a direita na próxima trilha. Após uns 100 metros vire a esquerda. A partir daí siga os símbolos. Esperarei onde abrirá o portal." – por fim, ele sumiu. Deixando uma Karin alegre, uma Sasuke indiferente, uma Sakura atordoada (achando que estava com loucos) e um 'eu' irritado.

* * *

Quando chegamos ao ponto desejado já eram quase meio dia. Karin reclamava de fome, Sakura tinha comentado sobre comer algo e Sasuke... Acho que ainda estava atordoado por ser um futuro papai. Gostaria de saber qual fora a reação dele quando viu o teste dando positivo.

Eu rolaria no chão de ri. Fato.

Enfim... Como o esperado, Suigetsu estava lá. Embaixo de uma árvore onde tinha um balanço.

Aquilo me trazia muitas memórias do orfanato. E Suigetsu deve ter percebido isso, pois me deu um sorriso com seus dentes pontudos e brilhantes a mostra.

Não tardei muito a sair do carro. Esticar as pernas seria muito bom após uma longa viagem. E espreguiçar também.

"Precisará da sua arma." – Zombou Suigetsu.

Como se eu não soubesse disso. Qualquer demente saberia.

Lancei-lhe um olha reprovador e fui recebido com um amigável sorriso sarcástico, Após isso, fechei os olhos e concentrei-me.

Primeiro precisava estar na forma espiritual. O que não demorou muito devido a usualidade. Assim que senti meus pés tocando o chão novamente concentrei-me na segunda parte. Precisava convocar minha alma, seu nome era Kyuubi.

Como de não termos alma, ela vira nosso instrumento de combate. Como se fosse uma parte da nossa 'existencia'. Nossa alma é a nossa arma. A minha era uma foice, na sua ponta havia uma corrente com um pingente de uma raposa na ponta. Pelo cabo subia o inicio de um corpo animal seguido pelo o que pareciam caldas e seguia até o topo. A parte fixa da lamina era envolto por um ferro onde tinham os detalhes finais das caldas contando-se nove pontas. A lâmina era incrivelmente afiada e fatal, era grande e curvada, parecendo garras de uma besta demoníaca. Como acabamento, haviam rubis nos olhos da raposa do pingente e na ponta superior do cabo.

Era uma arma linda e rara. Perigosa e mortal.

Peguei meu acessório e rasguei a arvore do balanço, concentrando-me na sua alma e não na matéria. Abriu-se então uma passagem, onde Sasuke entrou com o carro como havíamos combinado. Eu e Suigetsu seguimos andando logo atrás.

Assim que saíram do carro o automóvel se reduziu a pó, deixando os humanos – excluímos o Sasuke dessa classificação uma vez que sua alma estava condenada – alarmados.

"É o preço por entrar humanos aqui. Vocês têm muita matéria, então temos que trazer algo de maior porte para que quando elimine uma boa quantidade de matéria, não pegue a do corpo de vocês também." – explicou Suigetsu.

Sakura-chan olhou-o incrédula. Enxergando-o pela primeira vez.

"A propósito..." – ele olhou pra mim como se lembrasse de algo muito importante.

"Bem vindos a **Konoha**" – e sorriu.

**TBC...**

_

* * *

Não me matem por favor! Andei muito desanimada com fics por um bom tempo. A gora estou voltando a escrever. Pelo menos eu na exclui a conta e abandonei as historias(como eu tinha feito uma vez que eu desanimei tambem). Peço desculpas sinceras por ter abandonado o FF. Vou tentar não desanimar de ... me mantenha feliz e deixem uma review 8D_

_Ps: Não vou responder as reviews dessa vez, da proxima eu respondo, obrigada por todas as que vocês mandaram._


End file.
